


Beautiful Anger

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>motherfucking flappy bird, although a piece of shit, is a great wingman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Anger

**Author's Note:**

> /laughs/ get it? wingman? cos hes- hes a bird? 
> 
> idk hope you enjoy^^ there'll be one other chapter in this fic.
> 
> also, have you guys tried that game where you squish flappy?? it truly relieves so much stress!
> 
> blablalba ylvis bla not fucking blabla purely fiction bla u know the drill

”Ugh! I hate this game!” Vegard heard from the living room. He had been in his room reading a book quietly, and for the past two or three hours he had been hearing Bård rummaging around, grunting and groaning and shouting, cursing at times, and now he had started talking, like really talking, as if speaking to someone else in the room.  
Vegard shook his head and tried to return his thoughts to his book, although he found it hard to concentrate every time one of his brothers groans filled the entire apartment. 

”I hate this fucking game!” Bårds voice was loud, and a moment later a loud thud sounded.  
”What in the hell..” Vegard put the book down and stood up, rushing into the living room. ”Bård, what the hell are you-” he stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he entered the room. Bård was bending down by the tv, hand reaching out for his Iphone on the floor. He turned his head slowly and Vegard saw his eyes peer out from under the curtain of blonde hair.

”Uh..” He said slowly, and his fingers, so close to reaching his phone, curled up as he stood there. Vegard forced himself to stay serious, furrowing his brows and pressing his lips together as he took in the view in front of him; Bård, in nothing but white briefs.

Bård snatched up the phone quickly and stood up, shaking his head to get the hair out of his face. ”I was.. playing a game.” he mumbled, turning his attention to the small screen on the phone again.  
Vegard snorted. ”A game? What game?”  
Bård didn't reply right away, he was tapping his screen in a steady rhythm, completely sucked into the app he was playing. Suddenly he snapped. ”Motherfuc-” he bit his lip and shook his head, sending a deadly glare at Vegard.  
”Okay.. I think that's enough gaming for today, give me the phone,” Vegard was genuinely worried, and held out his hand for the phone. This anger his brother had for whatever game it was wasn't good, but he had to admit and admire how good he looked from sheer frustration. His cheeks were flushed and brows furrowed in annoyance, lips swollen and pink from biting them, and eyes wet from withheld tears of anger.  
”No.” Bård gripped the phone tighter. ”One more game!” he backed away, once more turning his attention to the phone. Vegard followed him calmly, hand still out held.  
”One more, but you gotta promise that you give me the phone afterwards,” Vegard said, as he walked. Bård didn't reply, he didn't even pay attention to hitting the wall behind him as he backed away. His eyes were distant and grew larger as he continued to play, and he pursed his lips before biting them. 

They stood like that for a short while, bård completely absorbed in the game, gasping a few times and the longer he played, his breath seemed to get quicker and shakier.  
Vegard crossed his arms and waited for his brother to finish, and took the opportunity to look at him properly. He already knew what bård looked like, they'd seen each other without clothes on countless of times, but still he had to drink in the sight when it was right there in front of him.  
Like his face, his chest was flushed red, the faint fuzz of light hair noticeable because of this. The hairs on his arms and legs stood on edge, like he was cold as he stood there only wearing his white briefs, but he didn't seem to notice it. His left thigh was red, a mark on it like a hand print, as if he had been repeatedly hitting himself. Vegard nodded quietly to himself that Bård needed to stop playing, wether he wanted to or not.

”moTHER FUCKING SHIT BALLS YOU PIECE OF GODDAMN SHIT, WHY?” Bårds exclaim was so loud and sudden it made Vegard jump, and he grabbed his brothers raised hand quickly, pulling the phone out of it.  
He looked at the screen, frowning as he read the words on it. ”Flappy Bird?” he looked sceptically at Bård.  
”That bird is satan I swear to god Vegard, I hate him so much.” Bård said through gritted teeth, face red from anger, and Vegard could swear he was gonna cry at any second. Vegards grip on Bårds wrist tightened when he tried to move. ”Give me the phone Vegard,” Bård said.  
”No. You've played enough.” Vegard replied calmly, leaving the game and locking the phone.  
”Vegard, give me. The phone.” Bård repeated, voice threatening. ”Give it to me right now, or else-”  
”Are you threatening me? Over some stupid iphone app?” Vegard couldn't help but laugh, and squeezed the younger mans wrist.  
”Vegard.” Bård stepped closer, looking down to lock eyes with his shorter, elder brother, the muscles in his jaw working under his skin. ”Give me th-”  
Vegard shoved him against the wall, arm pressing against his chest, and he stood on his toes to be face to face with him, so close that he could feel Bårds shaky breath tickle his skin. 

Vegards eyes darted from his brothers piercing blue gaze to his parted lips, and licked his own lips unconsciously.  
”You know, that game, it really makes your already bad attitude even worse,” Vegard said, his voice deeper than he expected himself, and it seemed that Bård reacted like him, swallowing hard when he spoke. ”But I must admit, it does wonders to your looks.”  
Bårds eyes widened at Vegards words, staring at him with a shocked expression on his flushed face, and his tight knitted fist relaxed slightly as their eyes met again.

”Look at you, all flushed and frustrated,” Vegard said slowly, tasting the words in his mouth before speaking. He loosened his grip on Bårds arm, and instead brought his hand up to his face, running his thumb absentmindedly over his lips. ”It's quite pretty actually.”  
Bård found that his heart was beating faster, and his chest was rising and falling quickly under the weight of his brothers arm, but he did nothing, his arm, now free from his brothers grip, stayed up as he stood there, trapped. He was very aware of Vegard there in front of him, so close that there barely was any space at all between them, and he could swear the tension between them was so thick he could cut it with a knife. Vegard hummed quietly, grinning lightly as his face inched closer to his, so close now that the tips of their noses brushed.

Bårds blue eyes had him captivated, bright and clear against his dilated irises, his heartbeat rising as he finally closed the gap between them, gently pressing his lips against Bårds and shutting his eyes to savor the sensation it brought him. As their lips met, it was like a spark shot through him, spreading out through his body, and he felt, no, he knew this was what their lives had built up to, he was sure of it. He couldn't be wrong, couldn't be mistaking his own feelings.  
Bårds arm finally moved from its locked position in the air, limply gripping his brothers neck, unsure of his actions as Vegards lips massaged his, but he couldn't deny his heart aching, his body aching, for more. 

Bård wasn't entirely sure how it had gotten to this, one moment he was riled up over a game and the next he was trembling like a leaf as Vegard was kissing him, he was definitely shocked by Vegards actions, but he wasn't going to stop him, not at all.  
Vegards arm on Bårds chest dropped and was replaced by his own chest pushing against him, his arm wrapping around his back as he pried Bårds lips apart, pushing his tongue into his mouth, licking the inside of his cheek and silencing the whimper coming from Bårds throat.

”Christ Vegard, this escalated rather quickly,” Bård breathed out when their lips parted, eyes scanning over his brothers face. ”Not that I mind but..” He trailed of, gasping when Vegards hands cupped his ass and lifted him of the floor, and wrapped his arms around his neck to support himself. Vegard pushed him up against the wall, face buried in the crook of his neck as he sucked at his skin, fingers digging into his skin as he supported his weight.  
”You're so gorgeous,” Vegard mused, mostly to himself as he planted a light kiss on his brothers throat. ”Where did all that anger go?”  
Bård didn't answer, feeling his throat tighten and clench at his brothers words, his face burning red. He wanted nothing more than to be furious at that moment, if it meant that Vegard would compliment him again. But still, he felt nothing but the trembling weakness in his entire body as Vegard kissed along his jaw, slowly making his way up to his lips again.  
He felt embarrassment as his brothers lips sent shivers running down his body, and slowly awakened his member. 

”So gorgeous,” Vegard repeated, hand sliding up his inner thigh, slowly caressing it, and slowly making his way up to his crotch. His lips ghosted over Bårds, barely grazing them as he passed, breathing hot air on his skin.  
Bård whimpered weakly as Vegards hand cupped his clothed dick, arching his back when Vegard started palming him and gently squeezing his balls.

”O-oh.. Vegard,” Bård gasped as Vegard continued the intense touch, feeling the blood rush down to his crotch and his cock growing hard in his brothers hand.  
”You like that?” Vegard grinned against his cheek, his grip on Bårds now fully hard cock tightening, and he sensed his entire body tremble against him.  
”Yes,” Bård gasped, his arms around Vegards neck tightening slightly, hips bucking against his hand. ”Yes, I like it.”  
”Good, you're being so good,” Vegard kissed him lightly and once more put both hands under his ass, getting a better grip as he lifted him and carried him over to the sofa, laying him gently down on his back, Bård scooted back so his head was resting on the arm rest, and he spread his legs, letting Vegard come closer, welcoming his lips against his own. 

Vegard realized he still had Bårds phone in his hand, and reached over and placed it on the table by the couch, and there it stayed, as Bårds attention was somewhere else entirely now.

Vegard nestled in between his legs, hands caressing his spread thighs as their lips worked together, Vegard licking at Bårds parted mouth, slipping his tongue into his mouth and Bårds tongue was there immediately, twisting and rubbing against Vegards. He moaned gently as Vegard pushed his entire weight onto him, and ran his hands up his chest, slipping them up behind his neck and keeping them there.

Vegards fingers slipped under the hem of the white briefs, tugging at them lightly before sliding his hand into them and grabbing hold of his hard shaft, running his hand up it slowly.  
”You have such a lovely voice,” Vegard murmured as Bård moaned. ”I wanna hear more of those wonderful sounds.” He kissed the corner of his lips before pushing downwards, trailing his lips down his front until he reached his hipbones, where he let his tongue slide agonizingly slow down them.

”Vegard,” Bård whined, shivering at the warm sensation of his tongue on his skin, pressing his fingers into the sofa. ”Mmmh, ye-” his voice broke as Vegards lips reached his underwear, and he kissed the bulge.  
He pulled down the briefs, removing them and dropping them on the floor, and turned his attention to his brother, kissing the tender skin on his inner thigh. He gripped him by the hips and angled him slightly different, breathing heavily as he eyed him up, looking at Bårds flushed face through lowered eyelids, and opened his mouth, letting his tongue dart out and glide over his throbbing member, resting against his stomach.  
”Fuck,” Bård moaned, head falling back and back arching, toes curling up as Vegards tongue lapped at the base of his cock. ”Don't stop, mmh!”

Vegard planted another sloppy kiss at the base, and then wrapped his hand around him, swirling his tongue around the swollen tip, licking away the bead of precum having formed at the tip, before taking him into his mouth, eagerly working his way down it.  
His gaze upon Bård never wavered though, the sight of his parted lips, blue eyes and quickly moving chest sending a wave of pleasure through him, and he sucks gently as he pulls back, granting him a satisfying groan from his younger brother.

”Vegard!” he cried, a stream of moans coming from him as Vegard continued to bob his head, eyes still fixed on Bård, who now was looking back at him as he whimpered.  
A loud smack sounded as Vegard pulled away from him and started pumping him quickly, massaging his balls with his other hand.

”Come on, let me hear your beautiful voice,” Vegard purred, squeezing his swollen length as he tugged on him, drawing out a broken mewl from the younger body in front of him. Vegard chuckled as he watched his brothers skin go red from embarrassment and lust, and dipped his head back down, this time mouthing over his balls, his hands sliding behind his thighs and pushing them back, exposing him completely.

Bård whimpered as his legs were pushed back, now lying in a completely exposing, humiliating and embarrassing position, but let his mind go blank as he felt Vegards lips against his junk, sack tightening as he felt his orgasm build up.  
”K-keep going V-” His voice broke. ”I'm so close, don't stop!” He arched his back as he groaned, Vegards hand once more wrapping around his leaking cock, pulling him quickly and roughly, and his teeth were gently nipping at his fragile skin.

”You're so good Bård,” Vegard breathed and kissed the wet cockhead. ”You're so good. Will you be a good little brother and cum for me, hmm?” He smirked and sucked the tip, hand roughly pumping him.  
”Ye-es,” Bård threw his head back, eyes rolling back in his head as he came, spilling onto his stomach, sobbing and whimpering as Vegard continued to jerk him, draining him from his juices, and he convulsed and trembled from the intense orgasm.  
”You're wonderful,” Vegard let go of his softening member, and pushed himself up to his face, gripping his neck as he pulled him up, crushing his lips against his. Bårds lips were trembling against his. ”Really, you are.” He said in between kisses, sucking on his lower lip. 

”Oh yeah,” Vegard pulled away and looked into Bårds eyes. ” Ì know of this game, that involves squishing flappy bird. Really gets rid of any built up frustration.” He grinned as Bårds eyes lit up, and he knew his brothers attention again had drifted from him.


End file.
